feral_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:B1ackbear AJ/Bear's Character Guide
Bear's Character Guide! ━━━━━━━━━ Creating a character can be difficult for many people, and that's okay! This guide should help you learn the basic process of many, and in no time you'll have a perfect character that not only will you love, but everyone else! ━━━━━━━━━ Character Names ━━━━━━━━━ While thinking of a name for your character isn't always fun, it's one of the most crucial parts of character making. It isn't easy, and most of the time a name doesn't just come into mind the second you decided to send a character submission for a group. However, there are a few ways to make it easier to come up with a name. '-' One, be sure to have at least some type of reference of what you'd want the character to look like. Whether you want to draw it out or find an IRL image, either way, it'll work. Study the image carefully. Know the breed, the specific colors, hair length, tail length, height, size, and weight. Be sure to gather all the small details of your character and keep the information in mind. Next, pick out a significant detail that you like about your chosen reference. Whether you like how tall they are, how short they are, how skinny, their eye color, their ear color- it doesn't matter. Name Examples: ''Brownspirit, Greyrthorn, Greeneye, Tantail, Yellowgazer, Tallthang, and Littletail.'' ''-''' ''Two, think about your character's personality. Are they kind, mean, annoying, bitter, brave, or outgoing? This is another key to creating the name of your character. If you don't have a reference and don't feel like getting one, then this is your next best bet. Think about their behavior toward friends, family and group members. It doesn't matter if the character is positive or negative, just know that people will love them for creativity and thought that's been put into it. '''Name Examples: ''Braveheart, Bitterclaw, Wickidfang, and Loudmouth.'' ''-''' ''Three, think about your character's scent. Not all cats smell great, ahem males. However, some feral cats may smell like their nesting area. Whether that's in a pine forest, in a bush of fruit, or a field of flowers, anything will be good. '''Name Examples: ''Lemonsong, Cherryheart, Mintclaw, Dewsnout, Pinefur, Thornpelt, and Lavendarbreeze. '' ''- ''Four, think about an animal that they closely resemble. Some cats may look like bigger versions of themselves, or others may even look like completely different animals. It's all about how the look and their personality. For example, a feline might look like a wolf. Grey, long fur, bright blue eyes, long fluffy tail, and the personality of a leader. Name Examples: ''Beartuft, Turtleheart, Liongaze, Tigerclaw, Cheetapelt, and Foxtail. '' ''- ''Five, think about your character's habitat and their everyday weather. Felines are scattered all over the world, and each of them experiences all different types of weather and environment. Some cats live in the forest, fields, mountains, lakes, rivers, and jungles. Name Examples: ''Polarheart, Sandpelt, Rainsplash, and Sunnyclaw. '' This concludes the tips on how to name your character. If you have any questions or concerns, please see me at my Message Wall! ━━━━━━━━━ APPEARANCE ━━━━━━━━━ Designing a character is one of the most enjoyable parts of the process. There are many artists out there that will be willing to draw your character. However, some artist requires something in return, and in most cases, they want to be paid money. The majority of us here don't have that kind of money to spend on something like this, so the next best option is to search on your search engine some free to use line art. (f2u) ━━━━━━━━━ What is F2U art? F2U art stands for free to use. This means the artist that created the design has given permission for you to use this artwork. However, it is still strongly advised that you visit their site and double-check to make sure you're allowed to use the art for your page or reference. Usually, there's a bunch of "templates" or "line art" you can find through google images that'll link back to a certain artist on Deviantart. What is Deviantart? https://www.deviantart.com/Deviantart is a website that's used to post art and stories. Many people use it to find free to use art as well! This site is really recommended by staff because the artist is able to state their needs for when you're using art, or if you're able to use the art. Feel free to check it out! <> Category:Blog posts